This disclosure relates generally to product dispensing kiosk, vending machine, or self-serving automatic merchandising systems (hereinafter, vending systems) and data communications methods therefor, and, more particularly, to electrical and electro-mechanical devices and systems for enhanced vending system capabilities such as, for example, product dispensing control, cashless payment methods, physical vending machine access control, and internal and external data communications, data sharing, and information collection.
Vending Data Interchange (VDI) standards have been developed by the National Automatic Merchandising Association (NAMA) to provide technology providers non-proprietary protocols and methods for sharing machine-level data between various components of a vending machine and vending machine data communication systems. The VDI standards are intended to ensure reliability, continuity, and longevity for installed vending machine hardware, software, and netware. A particularly useful article, Innovative VDI Standards: Moving an Industry Forward, by Michael L. Kasavana, The Journal of International Management Studies, Vol. 4, No. 3, December 2009, (hereinafter, Kasavana) is excerpted in the background section below and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Kasavana mentions the essence of the VDI standards is to allow for data movement through a messaging technique to ensure data integrity of transmitted sets of data, regardless whether the data was pulled from a network server or pushed to such a server. The protocols are designed to package vending machine-level data (such as DEX and MDB data, alerts data, cashless transaction data, etc.) in a format that allows sharing between different supplier systems and multiple software applications. The packaged data might be analogous to email messaging in that the file of machine captured data forms the content of the message, and the VDI programming introduces a wrapper for distribution to any number of file servers (the wrapper being similar in function to the distribution list for an email message), independent of the particular manufacturer or service provider.
DEX is an acronym for Data EXchange and is capable of capturing machine-level cash in/out data, product movement data, and financial audit data. DEX data is designed to assist vending operators develop product replenishment strategies, product mix rotations, and cash management safeguards.
MDB is an acronym for Multi-Drop Bus and is an internal (vending machine) communication protocol designed to ensure effective interface between coin mechanisms, bill validators, and cashless payment devices and a Vending Machine Controller (VMC). An MDB cable (or machine harness) provides physical connectivity for attaching peripheral devices (such as card reader, bill validator, etc.) to the VMC of a vending machine. MDB defines a serial bus interface for electronically controlled vending machines, and MDB/ICP (Multi-Drop Bus/Internal Communication Protocol) governs the interface between a vending machine controller and payment system peripheral devices. MDB/ICP enables the VMC to determine what coins in the coin changer and what bills in the bill validator can be accepted for cash payment. MDB/ICP also establishes the amount of credit available through a payment card reader.
The MDB/ICP standard defines a serial master-slave communication bus used by the internal devices in the vending machine, such as a coin acceptor. MDB allows for immediate updating of the current status of the machine as each product is sold. In this way the MDB standard is considered a transaction-based mechanism. DEX on the other hand, is a cumulative-based reporting system. MDB allows for the attachment of an audit (DEX) device that (acting as a passive slave) receives information for all events happening on the vending machine (such as vends, sold outs, coins and bills accepted, etc.). DEX involves the retrieval of stored information (or a snapshot of machine status) through a serial plug for connecting to, for example, a laptop PC.
Cashless transactions rely on MDB processes (eg. details of the transaction such as card number, transaction value, product(s) sold, date, and time, for reconciliation) whereas DEX is needed for sales reporting. A DEX cable may be used to transfer DEX file information along with the cashless MDB data.
DEX-enabled (or DEX-compliant) vending machines may be configured to transmit data to a polling device. Local polling may use a handheld device or pocket probe designed to plug into a vending machine's DEX-port or to communication via an IR port. A typical upload takes approximately five seconds. The field collected data may then be transferred from the handheld device to a central office computer for processing and report generation.
Remote data collection options include dial-up polling and wireless polling. Dial-up polling may be used, involing a modem and telephone line connected to the vending machine. DEX data can be transported to a remote office or warehouse location for evaluation via an internet or virtual private network (VPN) connection. Wireless polling, similar to dial-up polling, may be used whereby the vending machine is equipped with cellular network connectivity.
These remote data collection options, however, are costly since each requires additional communications capabilities integral to the vending machine and monthly (telephone or cellular) access fees. Cellular connectivity also presents challenges based on the architectural structure surrounding the vending equipment combined with strength of cell signal strength requirements. While connectivity to the internet or a VPN may be more direct and less susceptible to structural infringements, such connectivity may be more costly.
What is needed, therefore, are electrical and electro-mechanical devices and systems for enhanced vending system capabilities such as, for example, product dispensing control, cashless payment methods, physical vending machine access control, and internal and external data communications, data sharing, and information collection, that, among other features and capabilities desirable to the vending industry, address these and other shortcomings of existing vending systems.